Yuyu Hakusho Gone Wild:Chapter two
by samurai-zero203x
Summary: This is a continuation of the adventures of the gang in New Orleans, Louisiana during Mardi Gras. This chapter is the lead-off to some major debauchery in chapters 3 & 4.


YuYu Hakusho Gone Wild: The Arrival  
  
Yusuke's POV: I have never been so embarrassed in my life! I can't believe my mom got wasted on the plane! What did I ever do to deserve this? All I ever did was knock a few sorry punks around and goose Keiko, but did I deserve having my mom make a fool of me while flying halfway around the world? "Okay mom we're going to catch a cab. I hope you've gotten all the partying out of your system, because that was the last drink you're gonna have on this trip!"  
  
Atsuko's POV: Oh my head! It would have been nice to enjoy my buzz, but Yusuke keeps running his yap about me enjoying myself. I wish he'd stop being so uptight and live a little. Ever since he came back to me from the dead, he seems a little high strung. I think he needs a drink, It always settles my nerves! Dammit now I'm all uptight and stuffy I need to party! "Hey cabby where's Bourbon street? I heard it's a real party place!" Oh great, I can feel Yusuke glaring at me. Here comes the lecture! I swear that boy acts like an old hag! Forget this, I'm going! "Drop me off at Bourbon ok?" I hope the cabby gets there soon, he sounds like an annoying small dog! Does his mouth ever get tired? It never stops! If he's not lecturing me, he's eating, or going on and on about that girl Keiko. Maybe if he got laid he'd mellow out. We finally arrived at my stop, and I got out of the car. All the while Yusuke is still ranting like a mad poodle. "Bye Yusuke! Don't wait up!"  
  
Yusuke's POV: I swear she doesn't listen to me! "Are you even listening? I hope I'm making your head hurt, you deserve it! All that drinking! It isn't called for! You're gonna get your stupid self killed! You have to be more careful! My goodness! I sound like an old hag! Thanks ma! I really need to sound like your parent now do I?! I swear you are certifiable!" Man I can't believe this! I'm going through a midlife crisis and I'm only in Jr. High! I REALLY can't wait for this mission to be over so I can get back to good old Japan! Just as I was getting my nerves settled, I heard mom mentioning something about some bourbon street and how she needed to party... "WHAT!!!! I thought I told you that was your last!! Do you ever listen for at least one second?! I mean jeez! I just tell you not too long ago you're done drinking! At this rate I will be the one with ulcers and gray hair in my 20's! I don't exactly like that idea mom! Hey....Hey!! Get back in the cab!!! You're not going anywhere! OK!!! FINE!!! You don't know which hotel we're in so when you get lost, don't come crying to me! GRRRRR!"  
  
Narrator: After Yusuke has finally arrived to the hotel to meet the others, they all decided to get together and make plans for the next day. Everyone was very excited to be in a new place and it was plain to see... everyone that is, except Hiei.  
  
Hiei's POV: Damn these ningens are way craftier than I thought! Who knew they can tame the steel birds to fly them in its belly without digesting them! How did they do it?! I was with them, but I really don't remember anything after eating that sweet snow...OO Oh that sneaky kitsune!!! He knows I would have killed every ningen child on the plane, and slit that occursed steel bird's belly open!!! I swear he's gone soft... Which I bet that bakka ningen wishes I would be if he EVER touches my sister..."GRRRRR!"  
  
Kurama's POV: "Relax Hiei He's harmless. He'd never do a thing to hurt her. Besides I think that Kuwabara will die to protect her and her best interests!"  
  
Hiei:"Amusing.... Well the die part anyway!"  
  
Kurama:" However there is something here far more dangerous than him. I sensed a presence of a very manipulative demon. Not to mention countless other demons who feast upon the humans' hedonistic energy, so we must keep our wits about us..... I can't help but sense a familiarity about that certain demon's aura! All I know is that this isn't a mission to be taken lightly. Tomorrow I will find out more about this with Yusuke. It would help if you would come along.  
  
Hiei:" Thanks but no. I think I have to spy on a certain couple. I must make sure nothing happens to her because of that lowly coward! Besides, I owe you one for the sweet snow stunt you pulled. And what better way to take out some aggravation than on some bakka Ningen!  
  
Kurama: "I'm glad to see you're in good spirits. Well I'm off to bed!" Too bad I can't really sleep! I know that demon aura! It's Kaori the demon assassin! She tried to kill Youko, and use Hiei to ensnare me in that heist. This time it's over for her I promise!  
  
Narrator: The gang all decided to call it a night and prepare themselves for an adventure the next day. However, Atsuko is a sucker for instant gratification and tonight is no exception!  
  
Atsuko: "Hey bartender, I'll have another one of those hurricanes!" Mmmmm.... A night on the town, good drinks, good parties, what more can a girl want...? A MAN!!! Until now I haven't noticed how frustrated I was until I thought of Yusuke's ranting and raving, and how much sex would calm him down. Damn! Well tonight I'm gonna score!!! And I think I found my man! "Hey. What is a nice looking man like you doing alone here? Shouldn't you have some pretty girl on your arm or something?"  
  
Stranger: "Yeah I was hoping to solve that problem tonight and you look pretty good! Who are you with, some rich businessman from New York or something?"  
  
Atsuko:blushing "Oh no I'm here on vacation I am not married or anything like that! In fact I was looking for someone like you to show me around and just have a good time!"  
  
Stranger: Well well, you've come to the right place, ms.....?  
  
Atsuko: "Oh, my name is Atsuko Urameshi."  
  
Stranger: "And my name is Chris. "  
  
Atsuko:" So Chris... what else is there to do around here?"  
  
Chris:"Mardi Gras starts in a couple days and I'd be glad to..."  
  
Atsuko:" No silly I want to have something else in mind" Maybe if I grab his package he'll get the idea....Oo!!! What the.... there's supposed to be a raging dragon standing up in his pants!! Where is it?  
  
Narrator: At that moment a song plays in the bar" Man... I feel like a woman!"  
  
Atsuko: No...NO!!!! This isn't happening!  
  
Chris:" What's wrong little lady?"  
  
Atsuko:" I thought you were a man.... This is all a big misunderstanding. I'll be going now!!!"  
  
Chris:"Hey... you know you want it just as bad!!! Besides, I have a piece of rubber better than any man out there!!!"  
  
Atsuko: "get away from me you crazy woman!!" That's it! I'm outta here! OH.... Why is the room spinning? Everything is blurry! "Unh...ohhhh!"crash  
  
Chris: Poor thing passed out. I'll bring her to my place. After she comes around I'll bring her home.... Hmmmm... maybe I should have some fun with her afterwards!  
  
Narrator: Atsuko is in a strange and dangerous situation, where Yusuke has no clue where she is., and unaware of the jam she has gotten herself into. The next day, Yusuke's concern begins to show, as the gang searches an unfamiliar city for his mom.  
  
Yusuke's POV: Dammit if she were here I'd rub it in! I'd waste no time telling her over and over I told you so. I guess I'll get the opportunity when I find her. I wonder if the rest of the gang will help me." Hey Kurama, do you think you can help me find my mom? She went out last night and knowing her she went and got drunk when I told her not to! I swear I'm the parent here!" Kurama said he knew what I meant and, like always he managed to tell me just the right thing to keep me calm and confident. "Do you think Hiei will come along? I know with his jagon eye, finding mom will be a snap!" Hiei gave me that usual cold glare and growled at me. "what's his problem???"  
  
Hiei's POV: I swear that coward will never see another day if he even thinks of touching Yukina!!! I'll cut off his arm and beat him with it!! I'll make that bakka Ningen wish that his grandfather was never born!!"GRRRRRR!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama's POV: This day could be a dangerous one indeed. Yusuke's mother is missing, Kaori the assassin is here somewhere, an important witness is around, and Hiei is furious that Kuwabara is with Yukina. On top of all this I have to bring my mother out on the town so she won't be all alone and bored.sigh what am I to do? "Yusuke I think we should split up into groups and search. We'd cover more ground that way. Hiei, you and I will....  
  
Hiei's POV: Ningens! I swear the whole lousy species means nothing to me but an inconvenience. But for some odd reason I always get mixed up in saving them and their best interests. Now the bakka I love to hate needs me to find his mother. Killing demons is one thing, but playing search dog for a lousy josan that means nothing to me is a bit too much for me to swallow. "Kurama whatever you plan you will do on your own!!! I am not sniffing around wasting time! I have something of much greater importance to do!" Yukina..... I swear if that ugly brainless coward lets you be harmed I will burn him for eternity in the lava pools in the makai personally!! "GRRRR!!!!"  
  
Narrator: An enraged Hiei jumps out the window and lands in a palm tree while Kuwabara watched in shock.  
  
Kuwabara:" I wonder if he knew we're on the 10th floor! . Ouch! He stuck the landing.... Or should I say the landing stuck him!" I didn't know the little fire demon could scream like a girl! Not to mention jump so high and grab his butt! Hehe...!  
  
Yusuke: "Well Kuwabara, it looks like you, me, and Kurama........"  
  
Kuwabara: "Uh....Yusuke, um, see it's like this.... Uuuuhhhhh me and Yukina wanted to have a walk around the city together to see the sights. Besides, it seems like every time I see her there's a lot of danger and me getting my ass kicked. Well not today Urameshi!!!"clank   
  
Shizuru: "If you don't at least keep an eye out for her I'll be the one handing your ass to you mister honor bound samurai! Puh! I bet Musashi is rolling in his grave!"  
  
Kuwabara:OO "Alright alright!!! Jeez, you always get me with the honor of Lord Musashi! I bet he wouldn't appreciate that!!!"  
  
Shizuru:" But he isn't here to do anything about it little bro! So the only one who can deal with it is YOU!! cracks knuckles Do we have a problem little bro?!"  
  
Kuwabara "NO!!! no not at all sis!"  
  
Shizuru: "Good! Now quit being a little bitch and let's go!"  
  
Kurama: "Botan, I was wondering if you would mind letting my mother joi you while I search with Yusuke. I figure she needs some adventure in he life, but whatever you do, don't give away my secrets. And if she asks where I am, tell her I'm helping Yusuke find his mother.  
  
Botan:" Yes, well that IS what you're doing after all isn't it..."  
  
Kurama: giggles "Well it seems you have forgotten all about the mission already. Don't tell me you were going out to party? Oh well, just stay on your best behavior around my mother ok?"  
  
Botan: sweat drop "Ok!" Why do I feel like I'm in kindergarten??  
  
Narrator: With the team divided and on the search for Yusuke's mom, the mysterious cat youkai, and the Onishiden group led by Kaori, the only thing the group is guaranteed to find is trouble! 


End file.
